


Directions

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert and Coop share a moment on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



Albert sighed into his pillow as he closed his eyes and listened to the quick pattering of footsteps down the hallway. He pushed his face further into the comfort of his pillows as his bedroom door squeaked open. He felt a pause in the air and moments later there was a weight at the foot of his bed. He took a deep breath to imitate the sounds of sleeping and heard a quiet chuckle. 

‘You know Albert. You aren’t very good at pretending to be asleep.’

Albert gave a half-hearted grunt and pushed himself further into the duvet. The weight at the end of the bed was lifted and for a moment he thought his intruder left. Unfortunately for him, the weight moved itself to sit on top of Albert’s back. He groaned and moved his arms out of the blankets and vaguely waved them at the person on top of him. He heard another laugh.

‘Oh come on! It’s Christmas!!! I want to open presents.’ 

This time Albert laughed and slowly moved himself over so that the weight was now plopped onto the bed. 

He turned on his side and looked at Coop.   
There he was, in his matching Christmas Pajamas. Hair sticking up in every direction and the biggest smile on his face. Albert did his best to look neutral, or even uncaring but it was near impossible when Coop looked so happy. He sighed again and sat up slowly. 

‘Alright, alright I’m up. But first.’ He cleared his throat and moved to his bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled out a small box. He sat back down on the bed and faced Coop, smiling. ‘I want you to open this first.’

Coop looked at Albert thoughtfully for a moment before gently taking the box from his hands. The box fit right in the palm of Coop’s hand and was precisely wrapped in a beautiful red paper.

Albert smiled and tapped Coop’s hand. ‘Go on and open it.’

Coop nodded and smiled at Albert and began carefully unwrapping the present. He pulled the paper off and folded it gently, placing it beside him and ran his finger over a smooth leather box. He smiled again and looked at Albert before opening it.

There, sat a thin gold chain holding a delicately detailed compass. The directions and coordinates engraved in perfect lettering. The small silver arrow inside flicked as Coop picked it up and brought it close to his face. 

Albert watched as his face blushed lightly and he let out a quiet ‘Incredible.’ He slowly turned the necklace over to see an inscription. It was a series of coordinates.

He looked up at Albert who smiled and looked at the compass. ‘Those are the exact coordinates to our home.’ He cleared his throat and looked at the bed ‘So, in case you every get lost, again ..or if you don’t really know where to go or what to do. You can always come right home. And.. um. I’ll be there.’ 

Coop looked at Albert who was quickly wiping away a tear. Their eyes met and Coop leaned forward giving Albert a slow kiss. He rested his forehead against Albert’s and smiled.

‘Albert, all I’ve ever wanted was to know where I’m going. And now because of you, that’s not a worry anymore.’

Albert closed his eyes and nodded and pulled the necklace from Coops hands and unclasped it, placing it around Coops neck, and closing the tiny clasp again. Coop looked up and smiled at Albert giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

‘Merry Christmas Albert’

‘Merry Christmas Dale.’


End file.
